1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer for analyzing sample such as an immunity analyzer and a blood coagulation analyzer, and a method for displaying error information of the sample analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hospitals and inspection agencies, sample analyzers have been used to measure properties of a sample (e.g., blood) collected from a living organism. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-71649 discloses a living body sample analyzer designed to display, when an error such as a malfunction occurs, the explanation of the error or a method for recovering the error on a display screen of a control apparatus. This apparatus allows a user to read the explanation displayed on the display screen for example to recognize the details of the error to carry out a recovery operation.
In the case of the technique of the above publication, the explanation of the error and the method for recovering the error are merely displayed on the display screen. Thus, the amount of information for the method for recovering the error is limited. This has caused a case where general users having such a limited amount of information are prevented from carrying out the recovery operation. In such a case, the users were forced to refer to a manual to find the description for the error or to call a service center to ask for a recovery method. This has caused a risk where the error recovery operation requires a long time to hinder an inspection activity.